


Dead In Love

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: Peter's a vampire and you're a werewolf. Though it's against everything you've both been taught, you fall in love...
Relationships: Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Dead In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some headcanons I wrote on my tumblr, yanderepeterparker

_**California, 1977** _

It was a college house party, loud and messy, with drunk teen and early twenties students dancing and hooking up in the rooms upstairs. On the outside, it seemed like any other party that would happen on the weekends, but it wasn’t. It was the start of something great. Something beautiful.

Peter Parker leaned against one of the walls with a drink in his hand, talking to some blonde girl whose name might have been…Gwen, maybe? He couldn’t quite remember. She was pretty and the only reason she was talking to him was because she had drank way too many beers. Otherwise, she might have been put off by how stuttery and nervous he was, even though he was much more handsome than any of the students there.

Even after 200 years, Peter was still hopeless. The usual Vampire tended to be suave and charming, and no one that met him would ever use those words to describe him. Plus the fact that he didn’t like to kill his prey like most. It was a wonder he hadn’t starved to death yet, which was why he now frequented parties and bars with naive, intoxicated college students. They were usually easy meals and they wouldn’t remember him clearly the next morning. The only downside was that he would always end up getting drunk from their blood.

“Don’t you just _love_ Captain & Tennille?!” The girl slurred, shouting over the exact music she was talking about.

Peter glanced down at the Ramones t-shirt under his flannel then back up at her, faking a smile. “Uh, yeah. Totally.”

She kept droning on about their discography and Peter’s eyes drifted off into the crowd, the boredom becoming too much. He had half a mind to go hungry that night just because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could deal with the babbling. As he looked over at the couches he caught someone’s eyes, and the heart that hadn’t beat in centuries seemed to go wild in his chest.

You had been begrudgingly dragged to some shitty college party by the two other girls in your pack and to say you weren’t having a good time was an understatement. Loud, terrible music and stumbling people reeking of booze and sometimes vomit wasn’t your scene, especially with your heightened senses.

The girls said they wouldn’t abandon you, but that turned out to be a lie. You weren’t even there for half an hour before each one was pulled away by a different guy. That left you sitting alone on the lumpy couch, a full bottle of beer sweating in your hands. And that was when you saw him.

He was gorgeous, with soft brown curls falling over his forehead and wide, innocent eyes. He wore a Ramones t-shirt and you were slightly impressed with his taste, since basically everyone there seemed to be into disco and soft rock. There was an attractive blonde in front of him and you felt the tiniest flare of envy as he spoke to her. But you could see from his body language that he wasn’t truly interested.

You were blatantly staring and somehow still surprised when he looked right at you. He mumbled something to the girl that you couldn’t quite hear over the blaring beat, then seemed to be making his way over to you. Your heart fluttered, but as he got closer, something was off. There was a distinct scent, that of a…Vampire?

Peter was thinking the same thing as he stepped closer to you, the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. You smelled just like a Werewolf, but for some reason, it didn’t disgust him like it was supposed to. He was meant to hate you, one of the race that was his mortal enemy, but instead he found himself drawn to you like a magnet.

As he approached, you wondered why he hadn’t turned right around, but you were oddly glad that he didn’t. He stood in front of you, his slender fingers fiddling with the label of his beer bottle, and you looked up at him in curiosity. “So…what’s a place like you doing in a girl like this?…Wait-”

You were sure that he would be blushing like mad if it were physically possible for him, the mortified look in his eyes at his mess up giving him away. You laughed, like genuinely laughed, which never happened, and that just made him even more nervous as he interpreted it as you making fun of him. He also thought it was a lovely sound and wanted to hear it again. “Well, I was sitting here bored until just now.” You gave him a soft smile. “Do you want to sit?”

He did just as you said, carefully taking the seat next to you as if it might ruin the moment if he sat too fast. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled at you shyly. “My, uh, my name’s Peter.”

“(Y/N).” You said simply, your heart beating faster as you enjoyed how sweet and cute he was, so different from any other Vampire you’d met. It was…refreshing.

“Why are you here all alone?”

“Some of my pack members brought me here. I’m guessing they’re still upstairs in the bedrooms.”

Peter looked down sadly. He didn’t like the thought of you being abandoned by the people that were supposed to be your family, but he thought it might be okay since it was the reason you met. “I’m sorry.”

“Eh.” You shrugged. “It is what it is.” You nodded towards where he had been talking to the blonde girl, who seemed to have moved on to someone else. “Looking for a meal?”

“Yeah, but it looks like I’ve found something a lot better,” Peter tried to say nonchalantly and you pushed a bit of hair behind your ears, blushing furiously.

—-

_**1979** _

Blood covered your hands as you fell to your knees, right beside the corpse of your packmate, Sarah. Your friend, your sister. Her chest and stomach were torn right open by your claws, which retracted as tears rolled down your face. You hadn’t wanted to kill her, but she threatened Peter, and she said she was going to tell everyone. It all happened so fast.

For the last two years, you and Peter had been meeting together in secret since your relationship would be considered ‘wrong’. But in spite of that, you were in love. Deeply and completely in love. Peter didn’t have anyone except for you, he hadn’t nearly a hundred years, but you had your pack. You couldn’t just abandon them and run away with Peter, as much as you wanted to.

Well, that wasn’t really the case anymore. If they realized that you had murdered someone else in the pack, they wouldn’t be happy. So, you did the first thing that came to mind. You went to Peter.

Peter opened the door to his apartment to see you standing there wrapped up in a coat, your eyes bright red and tearful. He could smell the sharp scent of Werewolf blood, which he could still see traces of on your hands and he assumed there was more under the coat. He just hoped that it wasn’t yours.

He quickly brought you through the door and into his arms, shutting the door behind, and as soon as you felt him, you started sobbing into his chest. Your reaction made him panic and he just wanted to comfort you and hug you tight, but what if you were hurt? He pulled away just enough to cradle your face in his hands as you held him like he was your lifeline. Seeing you cry hurt him worse than getting caught in the sunlight. “(Y/N), hey. Hey, tell me what’s going on. What’s wrong?”

“Sarah found out about us…she said she would tell. She threatened you Peter, she told me she would get the rest of the pack together and they would destroy you. And I just…I got so angry. I’m sorry.” You couldn’t even look him in the eye. If this changed the way he felt, you wouldn’t be able to bear it.

“Did you kill her?” He asked, barely a whisper.

“Y-yes.”

“(Y/N), it’s going to be okay.” Peter stroked your cheeks, trying to get you to look at him. “It’s going to be fine, but we need to get out of town, alright?”

You sniffled, your body still shaking with sobs as you finally met his eyes. “You…you don’t hate me?”

“Oh, angel.” He sighed, wondering how you could ever think that. “I could never hate you. I love you more than anything. I would’ve done the exact same thing in your position.”

You let out the breath you’d been holding as you waited for the answer, the worry you’d felt leaving you. Sure, you’d killed your friend, but you still had Peter, and that was all you needed. He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to yours, tender as always, more than you would expect from a Vampire. But Peter wasn’t your average Vampire and that was why you felt so strongly for him.

He pulled away, touching his forehead to your own, and you smiled. “I love you so much, Peter.”

“I love you, too. Now, we need to get you cleaned up and I’ll start packing, okay?”

—-

_**New York City, 1982** _

The little house you and Peter lived in was quiet, a contrast to how it had been only a few minutes earlier. The two of you laid together in the bed, you tucked into his side, breathing heavily. His cool skin felt lovely against your own, which was overheated and flushed, as his hand slowly rubbed against your arm.

Your left hand laid on his chest, feeling no movement beneath it. That used to make you panic, and it still did sometimes in the middle of the night before you remembered, but you and Peter had been together long enough that you were mostly used to it. His hand was on top of yours and he took it, leaving little kisses on your knuckles and making you smile as you looked up at him. When his lips reached your ring, he smiled too.

The two of you had been married for a few years, but he still couldn’t believe it. He never thought he’d find anyone, let alone someone like you, but there you were, bound to him for eternity. It hadn’t been an official wedding, just an exchange of rings and vows, but it was perfect. It was everything.

Something had been bothering you lately though, and Peter knew. He could see the sadness in your eyes, he could feel it. He knew you were trying to hide it, you had been for a while. He couldn’t let it go anymore. “What is it, angel? You’ve had me worried lately.”

“It’s nothing, Pete. Really.” Your gaze left his eyes and went to your intertwined hands. It wasn’t nothing. What you were so afraid to tell him was that you were sad because you wanted a family.

You wanted to have a child, or maybe multiple, with Peter and raise them alongside him. The kind of life you always imagined, but thought you wouldn’t have, giving up on ever meeting someone that you could love. Until you found your Peter.

You couldn’t tell him though, because you knew he would blame himself even though there was nothing he could do. Peter was technically dead. He would never be able to give you that no matter how much he wanted to.

Peter carefully let go of your hand and lifted your chin up with his fingers. He couldn’t help the tears welling in his eyes. It was frustrating because he just wanted to help. He wanted to be there for you and you wouldn’t tell him. What if you were upset because you wanted to leave him? “(Y/N), please. You’re scaring me.”

His tears, his fear, broke your heart, and you already felt so guilty for having those thoughts. Being with Peter made you the happiest you’d ever been or would ever be, and you didn’t want to make him think otherwise. To think that you didn’t want him. You always would, no matter what. “I…I’ve been thinking about how I want a family with you. Kids. But I know we can’t have that and I just feel so horrible for wanting it. It’s okay though. I’ll get over it. I just don’t want you to feel guilty about it or think it’s your fault.”

Finally, you stopped rambling and Peter just stared for a while. It was so obvious, he should’ve known. He already hated himself for not being able to give you a more normal future, as normal as it could be for two supernatural creatures. It was something that ate away at him and knowing you’d been fretting over it made him sick. 

He cupped your face, stroking your cheek gently. “I wish more than anything that we could have babies that are a perfect mix of both of us. I want that so badly and it’s impossible. It sucks, it really does. But don’t give up, angel. _Don’t give up_.”

Tears ran down your face and he wiped them away, leaning in to give you a kiss. His words confused you, but the conviction in his eyes gave you some kind of hope in a hopeless situation.

One way or another, Peter would get you a baby. No matter how long it took.

—-

**_1987_ **

It was a seemingly normal night for a young couple in Brooklyn as they laid their child in his crib, his little space themed mobile hanging up above him. What they didn’t realize, was that a shady figure was perched outside of their window, watching the scene.

“Goodnight, Thomas,” the father said, looking down at the newborn in adoration. “We love you.”

The mother reached down and stroked his chubby cheek. “So much.” She smiled up at her husband and the two of them left the room, switching the light off and leaving just a simple night light to illuminate the space.

After a while, Peter slid the window open and climbed inside, not making a sound as he came to stand over the crib. “Hello,” he whispered, wasting no time in reaching in and grabbing the child. He cradled him in his arms and bounced slightly, grinning at the boy. “I’m gonna be your dad.”

As soon as the two of you had the family discussion a few years before, Peter started looking for the perfect couple. Two people that appeared similar enough to you and him that maybe their offspring would look a little like the both of you.

He soon realized though that it would too long to find that, or he may never find it at all. So a few months earlier, when he spotted a couple where the guy looked close to him, and they were expecting a baby, it was decided. He watched them closely, waiting for the baby to be born. And now he was here.

Peter would’ve loved if the wife had looked more like you, but he also knew that you wanted your baby to have more of his features, his dark curls and brown eyes. The baby’s eyes fluttered open, and thankfully, he had inherited the eyes of his biological father. “You’re just perfect, aren’t you?”

“Oh my god!”

He turned around and found the baby’s mother standing in the doorway, her hand on her chest. “Please…please don’t hurt my baby!”

Great. Exactly what he’d wanted to avoid. He’d gotten distracted by the baby, and now he had to do something awful. “I’m not gonna hurt him,” Peter carefully put the boy back in his crib and turned around, his sharp teeth extending in his mouth. “but you really should’ve just stayed in bed.”

The woman screamed and Peter pounced on her, sinking his fangs into her neck and drinking deeply. She tried to fight and claw at him, but it was no use. Her husband, who had been alerted by the screams, tried to pull Peter off of her, so he turned around and snapped the man’s neck. He dropped him on the ground next to his wife, who was choking on her own blood, the life quickly leaving her.

Peter wiped the blood from his face and picked the baby up again, hugging the little bundle to his chest. He stepped over the woman’s body, seeing her wide eyes staring at him as she tried to reach up for her child in her last moments. “Don’t worry. My wife and I will take good care of him.”

—-

As you got dressed after your shower, you heard the front door shut and stepped out of the bathroom with a smile to greet Peter. He had gone out to feed and you’d missed him terribly. You couldn’t wait to cuddle him all night and show him everything you had to hold back while he was gone. All you wanted was to fall asleep in his embrace and wake up to him in the morning like always.

But every thought and desire left your brain when you saw Peter holding a bundled up blanket in his arms, cooing and smiling down at it. It was all replaced by confusion as you slowly walked closer, seeing a happy baby wrapped up in the blanket.

Peter looked up at you, his dark eyes sparking. “Hey, angel.” He turned his attention back to the child, putting out his finger so he could grab at it with his tiny hand. “Are you ready to meet your mommy?”

Those words hit you right in your heart, and tears welled in your eyes. “Are you…Are you serious right now?”

“I am. He’s ours.”

You didn’t want to ask questions right now, and you honestly didn’t care. Seeing Peter hold him and smile down at him just felt right. You could’ve watched them all night, but your heart ached to meet him. “C-can I…?”

“Yeah, of course.” Peter led you to sit down and very carefully put the child in your arms before sitting down next to you and laying his arm over your shoulders.

The little baby already had a spell on you and you couldn’t look away. Tears fell down your face in full force as you stroked his soft little cheek, taking in every little feature. “Hello there, sweetheart. I’m your mommy.” You tore your gaze from him for a moment and looked to Peter. “He has your eyes.”

Peter wiped the tears away from your cheeks. “He does. I knew you wanted our baby to look more like me. That’s why it took so long for me to find him.”

You were surprised you could even speak with the lump in your throat. Knowing that Peter took the time to search for your baby made you love your husband even more. “He’s perfect. What’s his name?”

“They called him Thomas…” He thought for a moment of the innocent couple, the ones he never intended to kill, but seeing you so happy with your child made it all worth it. “But we can name him whatever you like.”

“What about Benjamin?” After Peter’s beloved uncle, the one that made him who he was in more ways than one. He’d been killed by vampire hunters about a century before, later followed by May, leaving Peter all alone.

“I love it. Our little Ben.” Peter grinned once more, letting Ben play with his finger once again, still in awe of how small and fragile the boy was. He would stay fragile until the day one of you changed him, but there was a long time before that. For the next 20 years, the two of you would raise him normally, then let him make his own choice of what he wanted to be.

The three of you would be the perfect little family.

 _Forever_.


End file.
